Let Me Hear Your Voice
by SORASOYA
Summary: All the prince wanted most... was to hear his voice again. Slight BelxMammon. Oneshot. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BEL! in advance. Rated T for character death.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn! If I'd owned it, Byakuran would have been the ruler of the world and Mammon wouldn't have died. T.T**

* * *

_"Let Me Hear Your Voice"  
a Reborn! one-shot_

_Hinted BelxMammon  
Happy Birthday, Bel!_

* * *

It had stabbed him deep in his heart; In a corner of his heart, where his feelings were hidden.

No, he did not want it to be true. He insisted the messenger was lying, deceiving them. However, the others had accepted the news, for they had long foreseen the incoming.

With that, he had ran to his room, slamming the door shut. He locked himself in, refusing any other human contact. All he wanted at this very moment, was to see a floating baby, reprimanding him of his childishness.

_"Gee, Bel, how old do you think you are? Shutting yourself in your room..."_

That memory of Mammon shook him, as he wondered aloud, "Mammon...?"

There was no reply, except silence. Unconsciously, tears cascaded down his cheeks. He said to himself, "Gee, Bel, what do you think you're doing?"

Bel was crying, an unusual sight to behold. If he had remembered correctly, the last time he cried was when he was a child, a foolish little child that knew nothing about death, blood and the mafia. He thought these tears of his had dried up. How foolish he was to think in such a manner.

* * *

_It was dark, very dark._

_The darkness was unrelieved. Blinding him more than his very own sight, it wiped away all of his senses. He thought he had been gasping for breath, flailing around, in search for his senses. Be it his sight, his hearing, anything, that could help him regain his hold on reality. But he could not feel anything except nothingness. The cocoon of darkness and the rapid speed of his heart were all that he knew._

_Suddenly, his surroundings were lighted up with several candles. The fear he had felt moments ago, felt surreal now, as he felt relief overflow in him. Then, a familiar floating baby appeared, just a few inches before his face._

_"Hey, Bel. For you," Mammon said, a rare smile, put on his face. On his palms was a box for him, wrapped delicately in black with a purple ribbon. _

_"You must be joking me, Mammon. You would never give me anything without asking me for money," Bel replied, his grin etched on his face as he opened the box. He was slightly disappointed when he opened it to see... Nothing._

_It was then, he felt Mammon near him even more and give him a hug. "Eh?"_

_Mammon sighed. "It's your birthday, Bel. Don't tell me you forgot."_

Bel woke up, from his dream, as he felt pain in his heart. The memory, that birthday, was one of the few times Bel had seen Mammon smile. Usually, it was an expression, indifferent look. Mammon's smile, Bel would do anything, just to see it one more time.

That memory, that birthday, had also been one of the few times Mammon did not charge him for money. Mammon was greedy, money-faced, just like the reincarnation of the deity itself. Despite the fact that Bel did not like to pay for Mammon's services, it was one of the memorable traits, only present in that baby.

With a gentle smile, Bel returned back to sleep.

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the windows, as it announced that morning had come. Bel rubbed his eyes awake, sleepily, feeling slightly surprised. By this time, Mammon would have entered his room and woke him up with a nasty illusion.

The dream from the night suddenly faded, like it had not existed. The reality of Mammon's death made its way back to Bel's head. His heart turned heavy as the fact echoed in his head.

He washed himself up, before proceeding to the dinner table for breakfast. Like always, Lussuria had prepared a spread, breakfast as lavish as dinner. When everyone had been sat down, Bel could not help but turn to look at Mammon's empty seat. While everyone had been talking animatedly, Bel was silent. His appetite was gone.

The rest of the Varia members turned as they heard Bel going back to his room. They fell silent. Bel's actions definitely had the aura of melancholy around them, and it had affected them all.

* * *

Days had passed...

Months had passed...

The reality of Mammon's death was no longer a surreal dream he had thought it would be. He had finally accept the fact, that Mammon had passed on. A familiar voice broke his train of thoughts.

"Hey, senpai, can I get these off?" a sarcastic voice asked, pointing to the knives that were in his back. Bel grinned, putting on his facade that had tricked the other Varia members into thinking that he had well accepted Mammon's death and was mentally and psychologically all right.

"I want them polished before you return them," Bel replied, giving it a slight thought. Fran ignored what Bel said and went to take them off.

At this point of time, Bel suddenly longed for something...

He longed to hear Mammon's voice again.

* * *

**Gah! I don't know what I'm writing. Oh well... Anyway, I hoped you enjoy this one-shot. While I wrote the first 100 words, I was already feeling depressed, so... I hope my feelings reach the reader. And... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BEL! (in advance) :D Oh yeah, this fic was written while listening to Haru Haru, Koe wo Kikasete and Lies by Big Bang and chatting with Crimson Cupcake. The three songs really helped, especially Koe wo Kikasete, which is the Japanese translation of this one-shot. All three songs are worth listening and for those who have yet to listen, are reccommended to listen to them. Please enjoy!**


End file.
